dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 Im back hi echo remember me? Lorddimertelo2213 (talk) 10:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I Miss You Hey Echo...I haven't seen you in a couple weeks ad just wanted to see what was going on. I saw you changed your status to semi-active, I was just wondering why, and what's going on. We started the school year today, and doing up the schedule and such really made me think of you. Anyway, I just thought I would drop you an owl and let you know you were missed today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Noah+Mary Not sure if you ever got my owl above, but Noel was assigned as an assistant healer to Mary. Let me know if you want to RP something :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 01:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hope your Ok Hey Echo. Well, I think we missed the 'summer meeting the parents RP' as Teresa would be back in school by now. Hopefully your doing ok and are just busy. Just wanted you to know I miessed you and was thinking about you today archiving the old Lily/Ashley RPs and thinking about what to do with Lily. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Missing you Hey Echo...I was just thinking about you tonight and RPing Lily and Karith and thinking about the plans we had together for our characters. I'm not sure what's going on with you, or how you're doing, but I wanted you to know you're missed, and that I hop you're doing well. Well...I guess that's it. Bye for now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Character Adoption Hey Echo. It broke my heart to do it, but I finally had to go through all your old characters and offer them up for adoption. Most of them I know you wouldn't mind, and they'll probably be deleted if nobody adopts them, but there's a couple I'm being sure to preserve as I have almost as strong a connection with them as you do. Anyway, if you do ever come back most of them will be gone, and I just wanted you to know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Wherever you are in the cyberverse Just to let you know you're still much missed in these parts. Hope you're well, and doing something engrossing and wonderful. :D Alex Jiskran 23:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Lilly asks for your presence. :3 My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 20:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Not sure you remember me, as I only met you once. But I have heard many great things about you from Jisk and Lily. Hope to see you around sometime, and hope that you get better soon! Good luck with college! Sorry to hear the news, delighted to hear from the messenger Take care of yourself, Echo, and know you're always entirely welcome back here, however briefly and whatever the immediate cause. :D Alex Jiskran 20:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I'm Ellie, I'm new here :) I've never actually spoken to you, but everyone on chat loves you. I'd love to speak with you sometime =D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 20:29, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Lovely Suprise When I logged on to the wiki today, I was greeted with a lovely surprise... Echostar's username was in the recent activity log! Glad to hear you are doing well and I would like to wish you the best of luck with your AP classes :) They are hard work, but well worth it. We've all missed you and I hope to see you again soon! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 00:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hopefully I'll be on in an hour or two. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC) : Departments I'm not sure about User:Belle Linda...I'll have to check, but as for the other departments we decided to put each person down for only one (that being their primary responsibility) while they're more then free to help out with others if they like or if it's needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:29, June 17, 2014 (UTC) : RE: Shop: Apparently Jisk, though I think he's on vacation right now. If I can find the right template for it, I'll post. Spell: Already added. Deletion:Did you just want me to go through that category and delete the pages, or did you just want to add to it? If you just need me to go through and delet stuff, I can. I'm just not sure exactly what you needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : Eeylops Red took over from me several months ago, when she merged Eeylops with the Magical Menagerie. Alex Jiskran 15:10, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : RE:Grab a Char I tried it out once, but my lack of ideas for characters and a lack of people being interested... it sort of failed. So no, it's not really used. I'm wondering why you ask? :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 03:17, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, yeah that's fine then :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 03:27, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : Preserve tag A while ago we realised we had an immense number of unused and forgotten characters acting as deadweight on the wiki. So we decided to have a purge, and used the Preserve tag, beyond its original purpose of protecting significant chars, to label all the chars an active user wanted kept. Then Red's Bot went through and eliminated the members of the "Characters" category without the Preserve tag. Alex Jiskran 09:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : Song Listen tothis song and see if you like it :) But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 14:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Echo long time no see <3 I'm not using it no, I was told to add it just incase a future character with that abilty would come into play Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 14:35, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah go ahead :) Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 14:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Firstly, don't delete blogs unless they're marked, since those are people's personal stuff and we don't delete that unless requested. Same with sandbox pages in a userspace etc. As for the Librarian, no we don't currently have one, so feel free to resurrect yours if you like. I like your idea about bringing your characters back one at a time to give their stories endings. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Paige I noticed you editing on Paige's page (ehehe) and because I love her so-o much, if you want, I'm happy to give her the divination class back :3 I'll have Camille do another class! Let me know, :Are you sure? I do love her so at least she'll be back as a librarian :3 : In response to your owl The image that your linked did not come out as I planned it would and therefore I tagged it for deletion. So you can delete it. Algamicagrat (talk to me!) 18:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Keeping Me Busy You sure are keeping my busy aren't you? Yes, personal templates (like Template:Bond_em7) are personal and so we'll leave them alone. I'm sure sure I've heard of Aradrando, but Levista Black is presumed dead. When you bring Professor Joseph Euclide back, it's a possibility for Ministry work, but I would give it at least a week or two, and see what happens. I do want , and took off the deletion category. I'm interested to hear you and Aly's wizarding movie idea, and either ask for permission or give the approvals if I can. Also, Ferlen would be about 22 right now (if not for time turned time). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC)